


Can You See That?

by Crystara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Different Sochi, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Vicchan Lives, doggos make everything better, victor nikiforov is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystara/pseuds/Crystara
Summary: What happens if Victor meet Yuuri before the Long Program at Sochi?Spoilers: Everything changes and yet it all stays the same.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 24
Kudos: 256





	Can You See That?

Victor whimpers. Straight up whimpers. Wait,no, he’s gay, so gay up whimpers. Chris, standing next to him, is definitely laughing at him, but that’s not new. Chris always laughs at him when he’s being pathetically gay.

“Can you see this Chris? It’s not .. I can’t,” Victor babbles under his breath.

“I do indeed see it and we are blessed this day,” Chris responds, patting Victor lightly on the arm.

Directly across the staging room from the two of them, Katsuki Yuuri has started stretching by walking up to the wall and slapping his leg against it in a vertical split. It’s the most amazing thing Victor has seen in years. Probably the first thing he’s actually paid attention to in months. Katsuki rotates, still in the split until he is facing away from the wall. Then he leans down and grabs his ankle, still in that improbable split. Victor knows if he tried something like that he’d pull every muscle in his groin and possibly lose a testicle. Katsuki looks like he might take a nap like that.

“You know him right?” Victor asks and Chris hums an affirmative answer.

“I’ll introduce you after the short program,” Chris promises, “I don’t want to throw him off, I know he’s a fan of yours. We skated together in Juniors.”

Victor nods, he’d seen a couple of interviews that made it seem like Katsuki had followed his career very closely as a fan. And honestly, he’d been at the top for long enough now that most other skaters had at least a passing interest in his routines. Chris slaps a hand down on Victor’s shoulder, “Come away now before you drool all over that pretty costume of yours. We need to warm up also.” Victor nods, and with one last look, goes.

Hours later Victor is once again at the top of the board following his short program and he should be happy about it, but honestly if he wasn’t, maybe that would be more interesting. At least Katsuki was in third, which was new because they’d never directly competed against each other. Victor hadn’t been able to watch it live as he’d been in the midst of preparing for his turn, but he knew Yuri recorded all of Katsuki’s skates so he’d just badger the kid into showing him later. 

Victor’s immediate worry was tracking down where Chris had disappeared to and making him introduce him to Katsuki. Victor would do it himself, but phichiti+chu on Instagram had warned him that Katsuki might have a heart attack if he just walked up to him. And Victor valued the insight following Phichit gave him too much to ignore his warning, he really didn’t want to get blocked and lose access to Katsuki+dog photos. 

Victor whirls around to head to the locker room to corner Chris, but somehow he manages to get tangled up in his feet and slam into the person who had walked up behind him without Victor noticing. “Oof,” is his intelligent response. Victor shakes his head to clear it from the collision, with apologies on his lips when he gets a good look at the person he’d just slammed into. “Gah,” is his next intelligent response. He was doing so well today.

Katsuki had reared back from the collision, his cheeks bright red as he started to stammer out an apology for smashing into Victor. It looks like he was about to run when Victor reachs out to clasp his hand.

“Katsuki Yuuri, I’ve been hoping to meet you,” Victor babbles before mentally slapping a hand over his face.

“Y-you… you know who I am?” Katsuki looks shocked, like it hadn’t even occurred to him that Victor would recognize him.

“Katsuki Yuuri, Japan’s Ace. One of six male figure skaters here?” Victor responds with a smirk, “Yeah, I know who you are. Your step sequences are harder than mine. I’ve been watching videos of them for weeks now trying to figure out how you do that one twist without landing on your face.”

Katsuki squeaks. It’s the cutest thing Victor’s ever seen and he’s got 1,297 photos of Makkachin on his phone right now. Katsuki is, however, an alarming shade of red and Victor thinks his eyes may be watering. Victor panics.

“Want to see photos of Makkachin?”

Katsuki’s eyes get impossibly larger and he breathes out, “Yes please.”

This is how Victor finds himself sitting side-by-side in an arena hallway with Katsuki Yuuri going through the pictures of Makkachin on his phone. Makkachin is saving his life again and she isn’t even here. He’s going to buy her so many biscuits when he gets back to St. Petersburg because sometime over the last 30 minutes Katsuki has stopped shaking and has started cooing and talking with Victor. He’s even been given permission to call him Yuuri and Victor may not speak Japanese, but he’s been drilled on name etiquette for every country he’s visited and he may be dying a little because Yuuri just gripped his arm and squeaked at a photo of Makkachin getting belly rubs.

“Do you…,” Yuuri hesitates, biting his lip a little and then squares his shoulders and looks straight at Victor, “would you like to see my Vicchan?”

“Yes!” Victor crows way too loudly for the hallway and it echoes a little, he’s going to die. Yuuri giggles and gets his phone out of his pocket. He pulls up Facetime and dials someone.

“Mari-nee? Can you please put Vicchan on the phone? And speak English please?”  
“Hai. We were about to go out for his walk, you just caught us.” Mari turns the camera around and the cutest ball of fluff that Victor has ever seen is prancing around her ankles. Victor squeals. Mari obviously crouches down so that the little furball can get closer, and it’s clear that this is a habit because she’s telling him to “Show off” and “Talk to Yuuri.” The tiny poodle prances around and woofs at the phone. 

“Now Yuuri, why is it that we’re speaking English?”

Victor is looking really closely at the phone and sitting right next to Yuuri, so he can feel the full-body flinch Yuuri makes at that question. So he pops his head into view of the camera, basically resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, and chirps, “Hello! I’m Victor Nikiforov and we’re sharing dog photos.”

The woman startles and then looks over at Yuuri, grumbling something out in fast Japanese that causes Yuuri’s cheeks to get even hotter. “Hi Victor, I’m Katsuki Mari, Yuuri’s older sister,” she finally responds, “and this is Yuuri’s poodle, Vicchan.” Mari smirks at the camera as Yuuri squeaks again. 

“He’s the cutest baby poodle in the world… yes, yes you are,” Victor burbles out and then flinches because that’s just not smooth at all Nikiforov. But Yuuri is giving him a fond, if startled look, so maybe he hasn’t blown this too badly.

Through the speaker on Yuuri’s phone, Victor can hear a loud engine go tearing past the house Mari was standing in. The phone jumps in Mari’s hand and a stream of Japanese falls out of her mouth before she shakes her head and turns back to the video camera. “That car was going so fast, I’m glad Vicchan and I weren’t outside yet,” she states, “but I do need to take him for his walk now before it gets late. Ganba Yuuri. Nice to meet you Victor Nikiforov, ‘the best skater in the entire world, don’t fight with me Mari-nee.’” Mari winks and hangs up the phone as Yuuri groans and buries his blush in his arms.

“Yuuuuri! So cute!” Victor practically crows, “Would you like to exchange phone numbers so we can trade photos and chat?” he asks.

Yuuri lifts his head from his arms and regards Victor with wide brown eyes before slowly moving one arm to pinch himself. He gives a little yelp and then with the same wide eyes nods and hands his phone over to Victor who quickly inputs his information and sends himself a text. 

“I’m so happy I ran into you! I mean, not that I knocked you over, but that I met you. I was looking forward to skating against you,” Victor said as he worked on setting Yuuri up on his phone.

Yuuri gives another little yelp and says, “That’s my line! I’ve been working to skate against you my whole life!” before clapping one hand over his mouth and blushing again. Victor blushes too and the two men blink at each other for a moment before Yuuri giggles which makes Victor chuckle also and then suddenly they’re both laughing and leaning against each other on the hallway floor.

After several moments of slowly stopping the giggles before setting each other off again, Victor looks down at his phone with a sigh. “Come on Yuuri, we’ll be late for the short program press conference.”

“Oh!” Yuuri startles, “I forgot I had to go to that.”

“Come with me?” Victor asks as he stands and holds out a hand to help Yuuri to his feet.

Yuuri blinks again, and then a beautiful smile lights up his face. “Of course!” he responds, taking Victor’s hand as they set off down the hallway together.

**Author's Note:**

> So in my head here because they call Mari before the walk, Vicchan doesn't get hit by a car and thus Yuuri isn't going to melt down. He probably ends up with bronze. But they still go on to be ridiculously in love because they are ridiculously in love in every universe.


End file.
